stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Mojito
Category:Protagonists Mojito NLN (No Last Name) is a 14-year old (10 at the time of his first appearance) boy, a supporter of VSSPAL and heir to an energy and technology company until the company was claimed by Tuxedo Knight. After the Progerian arc, he has become the adopted son of Frollo Swaggins, and currently works as a cashier, waiter, and chef at George's Gyros. Personality Despite his age, Mojito proves to be a very mischevious, artful young boy, and he can be very influential in certain conflicts if he chooses to be. Indeed, Mojito is laidback to the point of being lazy and most of the time keeps to himself, which made him the perfect spy in Tuxedo Knight's eyes. Mojito is a generally friendly boy, and managed to charm his way into VSSPAL's hearts (or something like that. Even Tuxedo Knight and Lars admitted to vaguely liking the kid (not that it stopped the former from throwing Mojito off a balcony). Mojito was saddened by Tuxedo Knight supposedly murdering his older brother and was only loyal to Tuxedo Knight out of financial necessity. Mojito is resilient and has been shown to possess decent endurance, as he proved to be alive and well in the Final Final RP despite being violently thrown out a 61824915711014573-story fortress... which was in midair at the time. He's able to take care of himself, and survived for four years on his own (eventually with help from Frollo Swaggins) without much strife. Relationships Tuxedo Knight After Tuxedo Knight presumably murdered Mojito's father and took over the business Mojito's brother had owned (energy weapons and robotics), Tuxedo Knight "convinced" (see: threatened) Mojito into joining him. With no other foreseeable choices, Mojito decided to join, and became one of Tuxedo Knight's spies and runners. Mojito treated Tuxedo Knight with apathy and spite, understandably peeved about the death of his father. After Tuxedo Knight had no more use for Mojito, the overlord proceeded to throw Mojito out a balcony. Lars Mojito seemed to at least tolerate Lars during his tenure with Tuxedo Knight, but Mojito was actively suspicious of Lars. Mojito claimed Lars was smarter than he looked and had some other motives than simply taking over the world. The reason Mojito went into hiding was because he feared repercussions from Lars. Austin Austin was a bro to Mojito, and the Asian boy was genuinely shocked when he learned Mojito was alive and well in the Final Final RP. As a result, the two are fairly close friends, although Mojito has been known to steal Austin's wallets, his Nutella, and his suits. In said order. Frollo Swaggins Frollo Swaggins found Mojito injured and helped him out, unaware that Mojito had been Tuxedo Knight's accomplice. Although Frollo Swaggins was more organized and looked down on Mojito's cunning personality, he assisted the boy when Mojito wanted to stay in hiding. Frollo Swaggins sometimes gives Mojito assistance, be it medical, practical, or financial, and even let him inherit George's Gyros for the time being. Eventually, Frollo agrees to legally adopt Mojito, and he usually gives Mojito quite a bit of leniency and freedom. PPKO Death-Lord Mojito's opinion of the Death-Lord follows as such: "what the fuck is that thing?" Drizzle Mojito, like everyone else on the face of the planet, thought Drizzle was a ruthless, manipulative bastard who ruins everything that made life good; however, as a fan of the rain, Mojito thought his ability to cause storms was pretty cool. Role Backstory Mojito was the son of an unnamed CEO of a small company that made advanced energy weapons and robotic parts. The two of them lived off the shore in California in a placid, small island (about 250 people in total, almost all of them under the payroll of Mojito's father), where the labs for said company were located. Every day, Mojito would go to a seaside elementary school via boat, and then head back to the island in the evening, also via boat. He was, undoubtedly, the coolest kid in school. The Return of Tuxxy One day at school, Mojito came back home after sunset and found that his father had not returned. He was determined to eat all of the food in the house he wasn't allowed to, until suddenly a suited man walked into the living room, by the name of Tuxedo Knight, shadowed by Lars. Tuxedo Knight told Mojito that the latter's brother was dead, and that Tuxedo Knight had now officially claimed possession of the company. Startled, Mojito barely had time to process the information, but Tuxedo Knight made him an offer: join me and I will assist you with whatever you need. When Mojito politely told him to eat shit, Tuxedo Knight threatened to kill him instead, with the very energy weapons Mojito was going to inherit. Mojito reluctantly agreed to help Tuxedo Knight, seeing no better way out of the tricky scenario. Tuxedo Knight decided to just enslave the kid, but all Mojito did while enslaved was polish Tuxedo Knight's many, many tuxedos. After realizing that the kid had a knack for sneaking around the base undetected, Lars suggested they make Mojito a spy. He was made a spy, albeit one that was constantly shadowed, and he provided vital information about Austin and VSSPAL to Tuxedo Knight. One day, though, Mojito was caught in the act by Sam. He was taken in, and Pizza Vampire prepared Austin with a long list of non-violent interrogation techniques to sweat Mojito of all the information he knew. As it turns out, Austin didn't need them, because Mojito started complaining about Tuxedo Knight the moment Austin and Vizit walked into the room. VSSPAL was understandably confused - they were certain Tuxedo Knight had died on the Tuxedo Night. Tuxedo Knight's soldiers sacked the police station, catching VSSPAL by surprise, and he took everyone back to his flying fortress, stolen from Trent. He threw Austin into a force field prison cell and ordered Mojito to watch over him, unaware of Mojito's betrayal. Not wanting to get killed, Mojito willingly hung around, but Austin eventually convinced the kid otherwise. Austin began wrecking shit before being stopped in his tracks by Tuxedo Knight. Furious, Tuxedo Knight knew almost immediately that Mojito had betrayed him. "You killed my father. The heck were you expecting?" - Mojito Tuxedo Knight single-handedly picked the kid up like a sack of potatoes, took him out to a balcony, and violently threw him out, telling him to pray for a parachute. Mojito fell for hours, at first scared, then bored - as fate would have it, though, he found a parachute, but instead of actually using a parachute like you should, he tied it around his legs and braced for impact, hoping the parachute would break his fall. It did, but not before breaking his everything. Post-Return of Tuxxy For a long period of time, Mojito was presumed dead by everyone that knew him. The truth is, Mojito was very much alive. He kept to himself for a long time, not wanting to get adopted, managing to get by traveling from town to town, unintentionally making waves wherever he went. He hung out with Task Force 141 for a while during some of their excursions to the United States; he toured with Ana as one of her backstage stagehands, but he hung around the roadies most of the time so he missed all the events that went on involving Austin and VSSPAL; he wound up in Utah and was taken care of for a while by Sara, Joshua Graham, and Cenek. Sometime, however, he wound up in the orbit of Frollo Swaggins, the royal ambassador of Progeria and Tara's foreign eyes. He tried to pickpocket Frollo Swaggins, but he was so swaggy Mojito couldn't muster the strength to do it. He was caught, but rather than execute the boy, Frollo was impressed, and he taught him how to successfully steal and shoplift. At some point, Swaggins was taken enough with the kid that he filed for adoption, and after all the dust had settled, Mojito was officially Frollo's adopted son. Nothing really changed; it was just that Mojito could now legally hang around Frollo and his limo. Final Final Austin Ho ascended to presidency after Obama's asplosion, and relations between the United States and Progeria became much more open and agreeable thanks to a decree drafted by Austin and Tara. Although everyone knew Tara was planning something else, tentative peace was better than none at all. Frollo went to the White House to seal the deal with Austin, and brought along Mojito with him. It was there Mojito and Austin met again, after a years-long absence. They immediately got along, and Austin and VSSPAL let Mojito play with the launch codes and make prank calls on the White House hotline. That done, Frollo and Mojito returned back to Gilbert, but almost immediately after returning, Frollo was ordered by Tara to obtain the legendary sword Pacha and return to Progeria ASAP, because of the events transpiring as a result of the Heaven and Earth War. Frollo reluctantly ordered a dispatch of Progerian soldiers near D.C. to take Pacha from VSSPAL and deliver it to Progeria as promptly as they could. Mojito didn't complain, but he showed some obvious discomfort with indirectly betraying VSSPAL. Frollo and Mojito fled to Progeria, and it was Mojito's first time in the country. He was thoroughly impressed by the natural beauty of the country, but thoroughly unimpressed by the dictatorship way-of-living, having been a free spirit his whole life. Tara quickly filled Frollo in on the events - the dead were coming back to life (thanks to Drizzle and Blood Mountain God), and they were pissed. Mojito fled with refugees, but they were found by VSSPAL and the United States Army, much to Mojito's relief. With the combined efforts of Tara and the United States Army, the resurrected spirits were driven out of Progeria, and Austin convinced Tara to lend him Pacha for the time being, deciding the current threat was far more important than their rivalry. At the airport back to America, Mojito said some very casual goodbyes to VSSPAL, promising to do lunch sometime. They furiously agreed to do just so.